


Renewal

by The_General_Gist



Series: Theta Sigma [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Doctor Who
Genre: Character Death, Gun Violence, Regeneration (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Idea for a fanfic I'll likely never write. I chose to go with Final Fantasy 7 because, well, it got a remake recently, so why not?
Series: Theta Sigma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083404





	Renewal

The young man grimaced in pain, holding his side. His mind was swimming. None of this made sense. First the nightmares, and now he's in a video game and nd dying, he thought. He was overwhelmed and scared, he knew that much. 

"Here you go, big guy," Tifa said. Yes, that Tifa. She placed the man on some kind of furniture. His mind was too crazed on anxiety to identify it.

When he first woke up, he was on some kind of scaffolding(is that the word?) miles high. There were soldiers with guns. With what little energy his body allowed him, he ran. The soldier too aim. The platform shook and the young adult fell.

'This is really high up,' his mind screamed at him. He heard a series of punches, and was soon lifted back by, wait is that Tifa? 

The confusion in Tifa's eyes, no doubt questioning the presence of a civilian, quickly hardened. "We need to go now!" she instructed, grabbing my hand and running. The brawler looked to her allies. "I'll get this guy to safety! You two do what you do best!"

Cloud and Barret nodded, probably said something, but the man couldn't understand.

At some point a stray bullet shot past the two fighters and cut through the man's side. He screamed in pain. Tifa quickly employed healing materia, but it had no effect.

In present, somewhere in the bar, a member of Avalanche, the man's mind too cloud to recognize which, looked over the wounds. The person spoke.

"Cure didn't work? That shouldn't be possible. I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

Time passed. Eventually the man woke up again. He was in pain. Words rang through his mind, but he didn't recognize their significance.

_The thing people always get wrong; we take a long time to die..._

...what?

Tifa appeared. She introduced herself and asked the man's name.

Despite his efforts, the young man found he couldn't remember. Tifa shook her head.

"Look," she stared at him intently. "I won't lie to you. We patched up what we could, but magic didn't work. You're dying and we don't know why. It's like your body is failing."

Instantly the man felt tears forming in his right eye. He gasped. "Dying? But... I don't-"

Tifa sighed, "I know. The rest of us made it back safely. I don't know what you were doing up there, but you don't have to be alone."

Trying to calm himself, the man nodded.

Minutes passed, and suddenly he began to feel odd. This wasn't how he imagined dying would feel like. There was a growing energy, everywhere and nowhere at once, and it hurt.

The man shut his eyes at cried. Tifa's eyes widened. "Cloud! Barret! Get over here!"

Barret eyed the nameless man and turned to Cloud. "Anything you've seen before, Soldier boy?" he asked. Cloud shook his head.

Opening his eyes again, the man gasped at what he saw. Lifting his hand, he saw a golden light seething from his arm. "No," he spoke in disbelief. "I don't... How..."

Tifa turned back him. "What is it?" she asked.

"Regeneration," he answered back. Finding energy, he continued, "But that's impossible. A fiction! I don't..." He fell backwards, his fingers twitching out of control as the energy reached them. His eyes darted, curling his head back as the energy began seething from his neck. "I'm... Regenerating." He closed his eyes, bracing himself as the golden light consumed him, the shrill noise intensifying.


End file.
